A fool's madness and a Listeners kindness
by Cicero's Listener
Summary: Ok, I'm new and I didn't put the summery in the summery box, but oh well you will soon find out. This is my first story on Cicero, and I haven't wrote anything in a year so my talents are a little fuzzy and this prologue will be rubbish cos I didn't spend time on it but I promise the rest of the story will be good :D.
1. Prologue: Of black wings of cold

Hi guys, I'm a girl and I love Skyrim, My favorite character is Cicero, I think he's adorable and the best character in Skyrim. I haven't written any stories in over a year, and yeah I know this is a prologue, and forgive me but it's gonna be a bit rubbish because like I said I haven't written anything in a while and I didn't spend much time on this but I promise, after this I will write a good story. Not quite sure what to rate this, but in case of intense violence and maybe sexual content (just in case) it's rated M, not for younger viewers please, you have been warned :D

* * *

A fool's madness and a Listeners kindness

* * *

Prologue: Of Black wings of Cold

A lot had happened since I left Cyrodiil. Less than a few weeks ago, I was crossing the border to get into skyrim and next thing I know I'm captured by the Imperial legion alongside Ulfric Stormcloak and his top soldiers. I hadn't really heard much about the war in skyrim, I guess it didn't really concern me until now. I was soon filled in about what this whole mess was about, when I was put into a horse drawn cart with my fellow prisoners. Apparently I had been knocked unconscious because I was giving the Legion some trouble, according to the StormCloak soldier sitting opposite me. His name was Ralof, he filled me in about the war, it all started when Ulfric killed high king Torygg using 'The way of the voice'. Ulfric did this simply to make a statement, he then started his little stormcloak rebellion.

Ralof told about how they believe the Empire betrayed Skyrim at the end of the Great war by signing the White-Gold Concordat with the Aldmeri Dominion. The Stormcloaks didn't like this because it banned the worship of Talos, he said that the Thalmor have too much influence on the empire. He said that the true sons and daughters of Skyrim should join up with the stormcloaks if they believe their Nord way of life is at risk too. The Imperial legion now see the Stormcloaks as traitors because of what happened to Torygg, they now seek to crush the rebellion and regain control of skyrim.

Ralof mentioned what might be happening to us; there were two other men in the carriage, one was Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak who had been gagged to prevent him from killing any other people by shouting. The other man in a our carriage, a thief no less, by the name of Lokir was fretting about his what would become of him. Ralof told that he had no idea where we were headed 'but Sovngarde awaits'. This panicked Lokir. We soon arrived at Helgen, Ralof mentioned that he used to be sweet on a girl from there and he wondered in Vilod was still making mead with Juniper berries in it. Not long after that we came to a stop and were hauled off the wagon, Lokir went into a panic, Ralof told him to shut up and face his death with courage, but to be honest, who can blame him?

A legate and her assistant called out our names and told us to step towards 'the block' when are names were called. I gathered we were gonna get our heads chopped off, as I waited in line I prayed to gods to do something that would give me a chance to escape. Ralof made a snide comment 'Empire loves their damn lists'. I could not help but laugh at this. They called Lokir's name and he protested that he hadn't done anything wrong. He fled off in a panic yelling back 'You're not going to kill me!' but he didn't get very far as the legion's archers struck him down with their arrows. I turned and said to Ralof 'The Empire don't mess about do they?' I chuckled. Ralofs name was then called and now I was standing alone facing the Legate and her assistant. He asked me for my name as 'it wasn't on the list' I said Megan. He commented that I was a long way from the imperial city and asked what i was doing here in skyrim.

He asked the legate what they should do with me as my name wasn't on the list. I thought this would have been my chance to escape, i hoped they would just let me off with a warning or something, I was wrong. Legate simply said 'Forget the list, she goes to the block'. The assistant's name was Hadvar and he apologized to me saying that my remains will be returned to Cyrodiil. Yeah like saying sorry was going to save my life and make it all better. I didn't particularly like the 'forget the list she goes to the block' legate either. I muttered 'bitch' as I walked towards to the block.

As we all gathered around the block a man named General Tullius was giving a direct speech to Ulfric Stormcloak, who was still bound, about how they are going to put him down and restore peace to Skyrim. As he was giving his speech an unearthly sound bellowed down from the skies. Everyone looked up, Hadvar commented 'Did you hear that? what is that?' General tullius turned to him and said 'It's nothing, carry on'. We were then given our 'Last rights' I didn't really bother to listen I just wanted this over and done with as quickly as possible. A stormcloak prisoner barged in and told them to shut up and get on with it. His head was soon clean off. I was next, the legate called out 'NEXT, THE RENEGADE FROM CYRODIIL!' She was soon interrupted again with that same sound we had heard moments ago, this time it seemed closer. Hadvar again commented 'There it is again!' The legate ignored him and said through gritted teeth. 'I said NEXT PRISONER!'. Hadvar told me to approach the block slowly, yeah like i was going to run and skip to it.

I was pushed down on the block with force, my head resting against the blood stained stone. As I looked up into the sky and watched as the executioner was about to bring down the axe on my neck, the sound was heard again except it was much louder. The next thing we all see is this hideous back creature rising up from the mountains. It wings beating faster then my heart, it bellowed a roar that I had never heard of before in my life. The executioner yelled out 'What in Oblivion is that?!'

The beast landed with a thud on the nearest tower that shook the ground violently. People began running and screaming and yelling out 'A DRAGON! A DRAGON! THE END TIMES HAVE COME! THE GODS ARE HERE TO PUNISH US! The legion was quick on it's feet to react and started to get everyone to safety. I was still at the block too scared to move, I laid motionless on the ground as the dragon looked at me with it's amber eyes, fire glowing in them. The dragon let out another roar expect this time it changed the sky around it, storm clouds loomed overhead and fire was falling from the sky in all directions.

My senses came flooding back to was the chance I had been waiting for! The gods had given me another chance! I was about to get up and run but something from the sky hit my head and made me plummet to the ground, I became dizzy and couldn't see clearly for a few seconds. I shook my head violently as I tried to regain consciousness. A familiar voice called out from the chaos, it was Ralof, he called my name, telling me to run into the keep. I quickly got to my feet, my head pounding. As I made my way into the keep and slammed the door behind me, Ralof asked Ulfric in a panic, 'Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?!' Ulfric replied with 'Legends don't burn down villages'.

Ralof bellowed 'We need to get out of here now! He looked at me and pointed his finger upwards 'Up through the tower it's our only hope!' Together with some other stormcloaks, we rushed up the tower we didn't get half way before the dragon barged it's head through the tower, stones flying everywhere, killing everyone except me and Ralof. The dragon poked it's head through the wall and breathed fire trying to burn any survivors. But me and Ralof were too quick for the beast and hid behind the remains of the upper wall. The dragon flew off to cause more terror to the village attacking soldiers as it went. Ralof pointed out of the broken wall 'See the inn on the otherside? Jump through the roof!' I was hesitant for a moment questioning whether I would survive the jump. He pushed me forward, urging me to go. 'GO!' I jumped down into what was left of the half burning building, I looked back up to the tower where Ralof was still standing. He shouted back 'Don't worry! We'll follow when we can!'

I turned away and ran through the burning building and out through the other side, I saw Hadvar and a guard trying to get a young boy that i saw earlier to leave the corpse of his dead father. Suddenly with an earth shattering crash the dragon landed in front of the boy, he froze in fear. I wasted no time in watching, I pushed past Hadvar and the other solider, a grabbed the boy and pulled him to safety just before the dragon snatched him up with it's long dagger life teeth. It then attacked the corpse of the boys father and flew off again.

Hadvar pulled me and the boy to one side 'How the hell did you survive that?' I just shrugged my shoulders and bent down to the young boy's level, I said 'Don't worry everythings going to be ok, Hadvar will take care of you' I stood up again and Hadvar thanked me for rescuing the boy. 'You're still alive prisoner, keep close to me if you want to stay that way.' I made a quick snide remark 'Last time I stood close to you I almost died, but it seems I don't have a choice in the matter'. He turned to the other soldier 'Gunnar, take care of the boy, I have to find general tullius and join their defence'

Gunnar replied 'Gods guide you Hadvar' He ran off and I quickly followed dodging debris and the dragon that was still flying about causing havoc. As we made our way the the keep Ralof came out of nowhere. Hadvar cursed at him 'Ralof you damn traitor! Out of my way' He yelled back saying 'We are escaping Hadvar, and you're not stopping us this time!' Hadvar really didn't have the time to argue he just shouted back 'Fine I hope that dragon takes you all the sovngarde!'

Both men ran separate directions, Ralof called out for me, but I stayed with Hadvar, not because I saw Ralof as traitor but because I probably had less chance of surviving with him. We made our way into the keep. Hadvar questioned me 'Was that really a dragon? A bringer of the end times?'

'I don't know but if we stay in the same spot for too long I think we might find out.'

' I agree, come on, let me see if I can get those bindings off', I showed him my hands which were free of bindings. 'How on earth..?'

'I am good with getting these sort of things off, how else did you think I rescued the boy? Dragging him anyway with my teeth?

Hadvar just shook his head, 'Come on we need to get out of here, try looking in some of those chests, there's bound to be some amour in there' I searched through all 3 chests and found a full set of imperial armour and a sword. 'You might want to give that sword a few swings too' I swung it from side, I had never really used one was quite heavy 'Wow you're quite skilled with that aren't you? You been in battle before?' I shook my head. 'No never, didn't even cross my mind' He looked at me with surprise 'Well I wouldn't have suspected that, it looks like you have a talent in one handed weapons' he commented as we made our way through the keep.

We came to a halt, ' You hear that?' he whispered 'Stormcloaks, let's see if we can reason with them'. He opened the iron gate using the pull chain on the other side of the wall, we both calmly walked in 'Look we don't want any trouble..' He began. But the Stormcloaks became hostile and attacked Hadvar, I stepped in before he could be harmed, I slashed at their chests, broke their jaw with a blunt attack from my sword and stabbed them through the heart. I pulled my sword out of the dead body while Hadvar finished off the other one. He stood before me completely gobsmacked at what i just did. I gave him a look and answered 'What?'

'How old are you?' he questioned.

'16' I replied

'Well you may be young but you certainly put up a good fight for a young girl at 16'.

'Well, if I didn't fight back i think we'd be looking like those stormcloaks right now wouldn't you?' I laughed.

He chucked back 'Alright less of the sarcasm, we still got a way to go before we even get out of here, if there is a way out'

I nodded.

Me and Hadvar made our way through the rest of the keep, gathering supplies we thought we might need and slashing a few stormcloaks throats as we went. We soon found ourselves at what it seemed like the exit from the keep, there were other soldiers there too, more stormcloaks, we were about to follow them out of the keep when the roof came in on top them, most likely from the dragon outside and we heard more roars from out there.

'Well it looks likes we ain't getting out that way he said, but now I can't see another way out.'

I tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the rusty iron gate to the left.

'Ahh, didn't see that'

'You're lucky you have me with you otherwise you would be lost in here forever'.

The gate lead to a cave that exited from the keep, I ran down into the cave, and jumped across the stream of running water, but being as clumsy as i am i failed to notice the sleeping bear in front of me, I tripped over a rock which woke up the bear. Hadvar was close behind me, and he pulled me back behind a large rock by the collar of my amour. He put his finger to his mouth 'Shhhhhh!' He whispered 'See that bear?' I looked over the rock as the bear went back to sleep. ' I don't really feel like tangling with her right now' he commented. 'We can either sneak past or, if you're feeling lucky, take this bow and end it quickly'. He gave me the bow, I told him to wait behind the rock until I gave him the signal, I sneaked forward, the bear stirred a bit, but other then that it didn't move. I had the bow ready in my hand just in case, I snuck past the bear and gave Hadvar the signal to come forward.

We successfully snuck past the sleeping bear and were nearing the entrance to the cave. Hadvar perked up 'Look that must be the entrance, that is our way out!' We exited the cave a few minutes after.

We had made it, we were alive, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was about to ask Hadvar a question when he told me to duck under a rock. The black dragon from earlier swooped over us, not realising we were there. I thought we might be in a spot of trouble again but it flew off towards a large ruin in the distance.

'That was close' he breathed 'Now what was it you wanted to ask me?'

'Why did you save me? I was captured with the stormcloaks, you were about to kill me?'

'You're different from the storm cloaks, at least you didn't turn hostile and attack us, you saved the boy and helped me escape Helgen'.

'I think we could have saved more people if the stormcloaks had actually helped...and what of Ralof?'

'I don't know, I didn't see him get out alive,I think we were the only ones that did.'

'It seemed like you knew him?'

'Yes, we were both from a town near here called Riverwood, we grew up together and were best friends'.

'I'm...sorry'

'Don't worry about it, when he joined the stormcloaks I knew our friendship would end.'

Neither of us said anything for a few moments until Hadvar spoke up 'Look I know today probably wasn't the best introduction to the legion but I Think you should join the up we could really use someone like you'

'You know what I just might consider that' I smiled 'It might be nice having a friend on the inside'

He smiled back 'It might be best to stay away from the imperials until I get your name cleared'

'Thanks, and I wanted to know something else, can you tell me much about skyrim?'

He continued walking again 'Well, it's a lot different from Cyrodiil, the land is much harsher, it's cold, the land is vast, there are 9 cities to visit with Solitude as the capital, where you can join the legion. There is also the Thieves Guild in Riften, in my opinion nothing more than trouble making rats, there is The Companions in Whiterun, and there is of course The Dark Brotherhood...but they are barely heard of now.'

' I have heard of the Dark Brotherhood, there was a Sanctuary in Cyrodiil but it was destroyed I didn't think there was any left I thought they had all been wiped out?'

Hadvar continued 'Apparently there is a secret sanctuary in Skyrim but no ones ever found it.'

'People aren't obviously looking hard enough...'

'You like the Dark Brotherhood then?' Hadvar questioned.

'Well, when I was younger I was quite interested in it, I told my parents that I would become part of it and help them murder bad people' I laughed 'But as I become older I realized they kill anyone, and why doesn't the legion stop them anyway? Are they really that bad?

'Like I said, most of the sanctuaries have been wiped out by the legion, we don't agree with going around murdering people, but they always seem to slip through our fingers, it's not a complete problem anyway, right now we are more concerned with the war and now this, Dragons! Well I'm sure you understand.'

'Of course, to be honest though, if you kill the Dark Brotherhood, you might as well get rid of the Thieves Guild as well?' I questioned

'This is why we don't bother, like I said more important things to do, they can't be stopped anyway so what's the point'

'Anyway' I paused 'Where are we headed?'

'I thought that it would be best if we split up but since you saved my life, you can come with me to riverwood, my uncles a BlackSmith there and he should be able to help us out'.

Hadvar and his Uncle Avlor were very kind to let me stay for a few days so I could rest up, I soon became friends with the family, his wife Sigrid I got on really well with as we had a lot in common, they also had a young daughter named Dorthe, who I found was rather sweet and I became friends with her over the next few days, she wanted to hear stories about the dragon attack in Helgen, I told her providing I checked with her parents first that it wouldn't give me nightmares. In return for their hospitality I promised Avlor that I would talk to the Jarl of Whiterun to send more troops out to Riverwood so they would be safe from the dragon attacks.

Before I left I promised the family I would visit them again soon, they let me take some food and supplies until I could set up somewhere myself, I thanked them. I told Hadvar that I'd be seeing him again soon and I wished him good luck. He thanked me, hugged me and wished me luck on my travels.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bannered Mare

Hi, guys I hope this chapter is better then my prologue, sorry guys no Cicero for this chapter, but I promise there will be in the next one, and maybe even a friendship will form? ;) hmm?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Bannered Mare

So much had happened in so few weeks, I was imprisoned, nearly executed, then nearly killed by a dragon at Helgen. All the memories came flooding back. I had recently left Alvor's and Sigrid's house in Riverwood. I stayed there for a few days to rest a heal after the dragon attack. If it wasn't for Hadvar I probably wouldn't even be a alive, he took me to his uncle's house and I was welcomed with kind hospitality, they let me stay there until I was back on my feet. They gave me some Gold and some food until I would find somewhere to stay, I'd said I'd repay them, by telling the Jarl of Whiterun that they need more guards down in Riverwood to protect them from the dragon attacks.

So here I am sitting at the bar at a local inn in Whiterun called 'The bannered Mare'. Strange name really, but a good one.

'Poor sods', I said to myself as I sipped my mead. 'They don't even have a wall to protect them'.

'Sorry?' a soft voice spoke.

I looked up to see a bar maid looking at me, confused. 'Oh sorry' I said 'Just talking to myself again. She smiled back, 'Oh ok dear just let me know if you need anything else'. She turned to walk away. 'Actually, excuse me I actually do need some help'. She quickly turned back around 'Yes dear what is it?'

'I'm new to Skyrim….as you have properly noticed, do you know anywhere where I could find some work?' She put a finger on the side of her cheek and looked up in deep thought. 'Yes dear, now I come to think of it there's farmer just north of here that needs some help with his mill, Loreius his name is, it's called Loreius farm, take the road north of here and follow it until you come to a small farm, you can't miss it'.

'Thank you' I smiled back, I then got up from the bar stool and pulled out a few septims for the drink. The barmaid put her hand up 'Don't worry dear, it's on the house' She smiled back as she polished the bar top. 'Oh thanks' I said politely as I took the coins back'. She waved me goodbye as I left the inn.

I been in Whiterun a few days now, I had already notified the Jarl of Whiterun about Riverwood and he agreed that he would send more troops out to help soon. It was just about evening by the time I had left the inn, I went to sit down at one of the benches in the middle district. As I sat down I became aware of a man beneath the Talos statue, yelling about some hogwash about talos he just suddenly bellowed out 'AND WHAT DOES THE EMPIRE DO? NOTHING!' I found this quite amusing, I wasn't really one for politics, war and religion but have to admit, what was going on in skyrim at the moment was quite interesting to me.

I had my own opinion on the war, over the last few days I had heard a lot about the stormcloaks and imperials. In my opinion I thought the stormcloaks were racist bastards, and the leader only wanted power. The legion however was just trying to sort out this whole mess, and by the nine it was a big mess. But now I have my own problems, I was in Skyrim and I had no occupation. I was trying to think of all the things I could do in my head. 'Join the Companions? Nahh don't really fancy going to find draugr in ruins, I seriously hate draugr. Thieves Guild perhaps? I am quite good at stealing, I would make a master thief, but then there's the whole living in the rat way..' I had remembered what Hadvar had said about that place. 'Or maybe I should join the Dark Brotherhood!'

That was my life long dream, even Hadvar said I was good with the blade and he also said my sneaking skill was good to get past that bear. I would make a better Assassin then a thief, trouble was, nobody was even sure if there was still a Dark brotherhood still in Skyrim, in Tamriel for all that matter. And even if there was it's pretty hard to contact them unless they contact you. And if you asked someone about it they would think you wanted to be a cold blooded killer and get the guards to arrest you.

'Yeah I better just stick to that job' I looked up at the Sky. 'It's not that late, maybe I could head down there now?' I said to myself. I got up from the bench and headed towards the stables.

The stable master looked like he was about to untack his horse when I rushed up to him 'Excuse me!' I said breathlessly 'Could I borrow your horse, I need to travel up the road and it's a bit of a walk, I will pay you and make sure the horse is returned'

He gave me a stern look 'Just as long as you have the gold and the horse is returned without a sabre tooth cat attached to it's hind leg'.

'Don't worry' I grinned at him as I mounted the horse 'I used to look after horses back in Cyrodiil, there won't be a scratch on her.

'How long will you be gone?'

'I just need her for two days, then I'll return her'

'Fine, that will be 20 septims please'.

'Here you go' I handed him a small coin purse.

'And if she comes back with any scratches on her that will be 1 gold septim for every scratch!'

'Don't worry! She'll be fine' I yelled back as I galloped off down the road north of Whiterun.

It was about 6 pm by the time I had approached the farm, things never did take long on horseback. As I rode up to the farm I noticed that the owners were still outside, I hadn't missed them. I galloped up the hill, and dismounted by sliding myself of the horses back. A dark skin imperial man dressed in a green farmers clothes approached me. 'That was quite a stunt, you could have hurt yourself'

'Don't worry I've have done it before, anyway nice to meet you, I'm Megan, I'm here about the job at the mill'

He looked puzzled for a moment but then came to realization. 'Ahh yes, I do need some help here, could you start tomorrow? You'll be harvesting wheat and vegetables and working the mill'

'Yes I can start tomorrow' I said eagerly

'So where are you staying?' Will it take you long to get here?

'Um….' I shuffled awkwardly on the ground still holding my horses reins 'I don't actually have anywhere to….stay.'

'Oh, well don't worry you can sleep in the mill, you'' soon fall asleep with soft turning of the mill and i'll give you a bed roll to sleep in'

'Thank you' I beamed 'Is it ok if I tie my horse up here? She won't be any trouble'

'Yeah sure, just as long she doesn't eat any crops, by the way, we start work early so be bright eyed by eight tomorrow, ok?

'Don't worry I'll be up by at least seven'. I said as i tied my horse up and headed to the mill.

He laughed at the remark 'It's going to be a long day so don't get up to early otherwise you'll get tired'.

'Don't worry, I'm like a cart horse, nothing slows me down!'


	3. Chapter 2: Cicero is stuck!

Hey, guys sorry about the long wait I haven't been very well but despite this, I have managed to write the thierd chapter! And now what you have all been waiting for! Some Cicero at last! :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Cicero is stuck!

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling slightly confused to where I was, then the realization hit me, well actually it was a little goat that licked my face. I sat up, giggled and kisses it's nose, I always had a soft spot for animals. I then realized that it was eight, I got up in a hurry and put on some new clothes that I brought in Whiterun with the money Avlor gave me. I ran outside the goat following close behind me. Loreius and his wife were already out in the field. I ran over to them 'Am I late?' I asked in a slight panic.

Loreius looked at me and laughed 'Don't worry child, you're just on time'.

I breathed a sigh of relief, 'The first thing I want you to do is muck out the animals'. He handed me a rake and pointed to the muck heap near the the animal pen. 'After that they need fresh water and some food, you'll find the feed bags in the mill.'

'Consider it done, I'm sure it won't take me long, after all I have my little friend here helping me'. I pointed towards the goat that was by my feet. Loreius laughed again 'I don't think Gelda will be much help to you, all she does is make a mess, but i'm glad you made a new friend.'

I then walked off to the animal pen, as expected it didn't take me very long, just about half an hour. Lorius had me dig up some vegetables and plant new ones into the ground, it was backbreaking work, but it didn't matter as long I was getting paid, a few hours went by, I was so caught up in my work that I hadn't noticed the Horse drawn carriage that had pulled off the road.

I looked up and I saw Loreius walking back, annoyance spread across his face. I dropped my tools and walked over to him. 'What's wrong? I asked concerned.

He looked at slightly annoyed 'Have you not seen that demented clown down by the road? I looked over to where the carriage was to see a small man dressed in jester's clothes pondering about by the wagon. 'I do now.' I pleasantly replied 'So what's the problem?

'His name is Cicero, tell me something I don't know! He's the one with the problem. His wagon broke down this morning, and the crazy fool has already asked five times, seems he's not satisfied with my answer. Why can't he just leave us alone?'

I put my tools to one side neatly and sat on the tree stump behind me. 'Why? I'm sure he'll pay you….'

Loreius just shook his head at me and he raised his voice slightly in a laughing tone 'Pay me? Ha! You think this is about money? Have you seen the man? He's completely out of his head! A Jester? Here in Skyrim? Ain't been a merryman in these parts for a hundred years. And he's transporting this giant box. Says it's a coffin and he's going to bury his mother.' Loreius scoffed. 'Mother my eye. He could have anything in there. War contraband. Weapons. Skooma. Ain't no way I'm getting involved in that.'

'What if I talk to him?' I suggested 'Then I'll be the one getting involved in everything and not you, so you don't have anything to worry about? I mean there's no harm in talking to him.'

Loreius breathed out 'Fine! Go talk to him but I doubt you get him to move, and if he pulls anything...take this dagger.' He removed a hand crafted for his pocket. 'He looks like a madman to me you never know what he could do.' He handed me the dagger, but I refused.

'I have my own sword, thanks, and I think you're being a bit paranoid he looks harmless to me'

'Just be careful, there's guard down by the road there, so just shout if that idiot attacks you.'

'I'm always careful' I grinned as I walked down the road as I got closer to the carriage I could hear the Jester mumbling to himself. 'I think I see was loreius was talking about' I chucked. I turned my head around to see if Loreius was watching, he was.

I continued on the road, the jester was just behind his wagon….talking to...the box? He didn't see me approach him so I tapped him from behind on the shoulder. 'Hello.' I beamed at him.

The Jester swiftly turned around with a gigantic smile spread across his face 'Oh hello, hello!' he spoke with a high pitched voice. I looked to the side where the broken wheel laid on the grass 'I heard that you needed some help?'

The jester threw his arms up in the air, and I took a step back. 'ARG! BOTHER AND BEFUDDLE! Stuck here! Stuck! My mother, my poor mother. Unmoving. At rest, too still!'

'So what's wrong?' I asked innocently, not bothered by the eccentric jester.

'Oh poor Cicero is stuck. Can't you see? No one will help cicero!'

I felt bad for the little jester, sure he didn't seem….entirely sane...but no one would help him so I decided to see if I could.

'So why the big box? What's in it? I asked questionably

He patted the crate that was in the wagon. 'I was transporting my dear, sweet mother. Well, not her. Her corpse! She's quite dead.' the jester giggled.

I couldn't help but giggle too, I didn't see why loreius thought he was dangerous, in my eyes he was completely harmless, a little bonkers perhaps, but harmless.

Cicero's face lit up when he saw me giggle, he continued to explain, loreius was still watching from the top of the hill. 'I'm taking mother to a new home. A new crypt. But...aggh! Wagon wheel! Damnest wagon wheel! It broke! Don't you see?

I saw the jesters frustration in his eyes. 'Actually Cicero, maybe I can help, I work on the farm with loreius, maybe I could convince him for you?'

The jester started to dance, and bounce from foot to foot. I giggled and smiled back at him, he was highly amusing. 'Oh. Oh yes! Yes, the kindly stranger can certainly help! Such kindness! Since Cicero got here no one has shown him kindness! Talk to Loreius, he has tools! He can help me, but he won't! He refuses! He ignores poor cicero!

'I'll try my best' I sighed 'But I can't guarantee anything, I'll be right back'

'Hurry back, mother can't wait forever!'

I ran back up to the farm, Loreius approached me 'Well what did he say? Will he now finally leave us alone?

I looked around 'Uh….well no, he still needs assistance. Why can't you help him? He's harmless look at him' I looked Loreius in the eye and pointed to the jester down the road who was still dancing. 'Look I know he seems a bit whoo-hoo' I made a gesture with my finger in a circular motion by the side of my head. But if you think about it, the sooner you help him the sooner he will leave, and it's the right thing to do, he's a stranger that needs assistance.'

Loreius gave me a stern look.'He's insane, like I said I'm not helping him, it could all be an act, he could have anything in that crate, he might just be trying to sneak past the guards without anybody noticing.'

'Yes, because anybody who wouldn't want to be attracting any attention would, dress up in a brightly coloured jester's outfit, and would be carrying a massive box and would dance around his wagon like a party's going on?' I couldn't help that sarcastic remark, my sarcasm always got the better of me.

Loreius turned away from me 'Look I'm not helping him, and that is that, end of story!'

'What if I help him then?' I pleaded. He stopped walking away and turned back around.

'If you want, you can borrow my tools, just as long you get that fool out of my sight' he bent down, picked up his tools and passed them to me. 'And for the love of Mara just be careful!'

'Thanks and I will' I quickly hurried back down to the road to where the jester was standing. He asked eagerly 'You convinced lorius? He will help Cicero now?'

'No' I said. The jesters smiled faded into a sad frown. 'But I will' I pulled the tool box out from behind my back. The jesters face lit up with a big smile, and in turn mine as well. 'Oh such a kind loving stranger, to help out a fool on the road when no one else will'

I beamed back at him 'Oh course I would, I'm happy to help, but I'm afraid you're going to have to help as well, I'm not so good with tools' I laughed

Cicero let out another giggle. 'Don't worry kind stranger Cicero is! Cicero has always been good with tools, yes he has, by the way Cicero didn't catch your name? A beautiful young lady such as yourself must have a beautiful name too?' I blushed at what he had just said.

'It's Megan' I put out my hand 'It's a pleasure to me you Cicero' He took my hand and shaked it fast but gently. 'Please to meet you Megan, and of course you have the pleasure of meeting Cicero the Fool of Hearts!' He let go of my hand, he stepped back and took a bow, taking the jesters hat of his head which revealed his auburn hair, he replaced that hat back on his head again.

'Fool of Hearts huh?' I gigged 'I wish I had a cool title like that' Mine just Megan'

Cicero gave a look of confusion then of surprise 'But Megan is such a beautiful name! And it perfectly fits you, you are kind to help poor Cicero! Yes! You are!'

I looked at the Cicero's bright brown eyes, they were full of happiness, I wondered if he was always this 'happy go lucky'.

I realized I was blushing again. 'Right' I said cheerfully 'We better get to work.'

* * *

Hi thanks for reading, guys, don't worry as soon as I'm better I will write the the next chapter, stay tuned for more Cicero and Megan, adventures in Skyrim, trust me it only gets better 3 :P


	4. Chapter 3: Friendship with a fool

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, I been ill recently and had a lot of college work to do, anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy. ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: Friendship with a fool

* * *

Helping Cicero was a lot easier then I thought, it didn't take us long to fix the wheel with my brains and Cicero's good work with tools. As we worked Cicero kept chatting to me the whole time, he seemed very interested with my life in fact.

'Cicero was just wondering, just wondering, where does Megan live in Skyrim?' he gave a look of curiosity.

'I'm not actually from Skyrim' I said as carefully tightened one of the bolts on the wagon wheel. 'I'm from Cyrodiil, an Imperial, if you hadn't already notice. I'm not quite used to the cold weather here, bit too chilly for me.'

Cicero raised his eyebrows with surprise 'Cicero is from Cyrodiil too! Cicero is also Imperial! Finally someone from Cicero's homeland!'

I grinned at his response, it was actually quite hard not to smile at whatever comes out of his mouth. 'So what is Megan doing here? Why is she so far away from home?' he handed me the spanner from Loreius' tool box.

'I came to Skyrim to look for work' I decided to leave out the bit about being captured by the imperials; can't be too careful who you give information to these days, although I trusted Cicero, I didn't feel comfortable with sharing that sort of information. Who knows who could find out, what with all these, Stormcloaks, Imperials and Thalmor running about. I have enough on my plate as it is without being chased down by the stupid thalmor. I looked up from the wheel and looked at Cicero, 'So where are you taking your mother?'

'Cicero is taking mother is Markarth' he simply replied. I just gave a nod and carried on fixing the wheel. It wasn't long before Cicero perked up again 'So how is Megan finding Skyrim? Hmmm?' he said with his usual high pitched voice.

'Well apart from this stupid war; the return of the dragons, the grumpy residents, the rude guards, the bandits lurking around every corner and the fact I can't take 10 steps without some god-awful beast of the wilds coming at me, I say it's not that bad.' I laughed sarcastically.

Cicero giggled and put his hand over his mouth. 'Cicero agrees with you, yes he does.'

Cicero sat down next me with his legs crossed, every so often looking back up towards the farm where Loreius was. Loreius must had decided that I was safe with Cicero because he had stopped watching us and went back to ploughing his crops. 'What is Megan doing in Skyrim? Surely Megan doesn't want to be here?'

'I don't actually mind it, Cicero, I mean I can handle myself pretty well, I mean sure the Dragons returning is a big thing, but I escaped the dragon attack at Helgen, I can take any mean old dragon.' I think what I had just said might have been a little bit too arrogant but what does it matter, I had survived the attack, not many had, I can pretty much handle a dragon.

Cicero's jumped up and did a little dance. 'Megan survived a dragon attack? Cicero has heard about what had happened but Cicero wasn't there! Oh no! Cicero has never seen a dragon!'

I continued to explain how I survived, in the end I did tell him the whole story but he didn't seem to mind, he seemed to dislike the Imperial legion to be honest. Cicero was like a small child listening to a bedtime story. He was eager to hear every single detail about what happened in Helgen. He seemed pretty excited. '...And then after that I had left Helgen to find a job, and that's how I ended up working here for Loreius.'

I spun the wheel to see if it was fixed, just needed a few more adjustments, don't want it falling off again.

'So what does Megan want to do after working here?' he questioned. I had been honest with Cicero so far, he was the complete opposite of what Loreius had said about him, apart from being slightly mad but that didn't bother me. I had decided that I could trust him enough to tell him my life long dream.

I turned around slightly from the wheel and looked at him in the eye. I bravely replied 'I want to join the Dark Brotherhood.'

Cicero's eyes widened and was quiet for a few moments. I looked at him, my smile faded, I went into a slight panic but laughed it off. 'Yeah I know it's a stupid idea, haha, I mean you must think I'm a complete nutcase wanting to go around murdering people.' I gave a slight smile.

Cicero grinned from ear to ear. 'No! Cicero doesn't think it's silly at all! Cicero thinks you are perfectly sane!' I shot a look of confusion at Cicero, expecting him to be mortified by what I just said, instead his jumped up, grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me up into a little dance. I was surprised at this, and couldn't help but giggle, Cicero spun me around into a twirl. Cicero continued to talk as we danced 'Cicero thinks that's a marvelous idea, if that's what Megan wants to do then Megan shall do it, but why does Megan want to join a group of murders, Megan seems to inncount!'

I laughed at what he said 'Looks can be deceiving Cicero.' I gaved him a flirtatious wink. 'I may look like an angel but I assure you I can be a right little trouble maker.' We continued dancing 'Lets just say, I discovered my talent for killing when I was younger..' I gave him a smirk. He raised his eyebrows keen to learn more. 'I used to work at an inn you see, and there was this Bard, who made certain….should we say, unwanted advances towards me? So I killed him, I dragged the body into the cellar, days later, guards found the body and charged the innkeeper with murder, good thing too, I never liked the old hag anyways.' I laughed. And Cicero beamed at what I had just said. I carried on 'But I never was fully satisfied, I liked the the feeling of the kill, the rush of adrenalin through the body, since then I had wanted to join the brotherhood but I'm still not sure how..' I trailed off.

Cicero let go of my hand and walked over to the wagon wheel, spinning the wheel making sure it was completely fixed. 'I'm sure Megan will find a way.'

I stood next to him leaning against the cart. 'It's been my lifelong dream, I have read all about Sithis and the Night Mother. I have the uttermost respect towards them.'

Cicero smiled at me, he hopped up to the drivers seat of the wagon. For the next hour we continued to exchange jokes and laughter. With a little more dancing tied in.

Loreius called up from the hill asking if I was done fixing the wheel with Cicero. I didn't hear him at first as I was in deep conversation with Cicero. I soon realized Loreius was calling me back. 'I have to go now, Cicero.' I said disheartened 'I'm sure you have to go too now anyway.'

Cicero frowned too, 'Yes Cicero still has duties to mother.' He walked over to collect his horse. I helped him hook up the horse to the wagon, I gave it a carrot that I had in my pocket, the horse pushed its head into my chest and a gave it a quick cuddle. Cicero watched me with the horse beaming at me the whole time.

I looked at Cicero, and ran into him giving him a hug. 'Oh Cicero you can't leave you just can't!

Cicero looked down at me and sighed 'Cicero wishes he could stay with Megan but Cicero must take mother to Markarth.'

I hugged him tightly and looked up into his deep brown eyes. 'But you are funniest person I have met in skyrim who isn't a complete asshole.' He chuckled at this. 'You are best thing that's happened since I came to Skyrim a few weeks ago, if not the most interesting.'

'Cicero promises that he will visit Megan again, after he's taken mother to her new home.' I released my grip from him. 'Oh and thank you thank you thank you! For fixing our wheel! You have certainly made Cicero very happy, But even more so, my mother thanks you! Here some shiney, clinky gold coins for your troubles!'

Cicero handed me the large bag of gold septims, there was at least 200. 'Oh Cicero you really are too kind, I was too happy to help you.' I began. But Cicero came up to me and put a finger to my lips. 'Nonsense, madness, you shall be rewarded for your kind deed, you are now Cicero's friend, Cicero doesn't mind.'

I nooded and smiled back. Cicero mounted the cart, and grabbed the reins. I quickly dropped the bag of coins on the floor and ran up to Cicero. 'So you'll come visit me again? Promise?'

Cicero put his hand on his heart. 'Cicero swears on his mothers life, hehehe, even though she is already dead.' I jumped up onto the step and gave the jester a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned a bit red and so did I.

I waved good bye to the madding jester. He smiled back 'Cicero bids you farewell'. I watched as the wagon moved forward and out of sight. I then picked up the tools that were left on the floor and returned to Loreius who was anxiously awaiting my return.


	5. A note to viewers :(

Sorry to say, but I am deleting this story. :( But only to re do it and make it better because it know it's sh*t. I can write way better then this so I'm deleting the story then reposting it. If you follow my story and still want to then, just follow on my account because then you can still keep track of me, I will be changing some bit of the story to make them better. Hope to get just as much followers and views. Thank you. :)


End file.
